


Martha Speaks: Dognapping

by JackTheAbuser



Category: Martha Speaks (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Cum In Ass, Dogs, Drugged Sex, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Painful Sex, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, cum in mouth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheAbuser/pseuds/JackTheAbuser
Summary: Martha has been taken prisoner at the hands of a depraved fellow and now has to endure being the object of his deepest and most obscure fantasies.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Dognapping

It was a sunny day at Wagstaff City, fall was just around the corner and it was starting to get a little chilly outside, the trees remained green at their most with one and other orange leaf, it really was a pretty day and certain yellow dog knew it very well, Martha as usual was roaming freely around the streets just getting back from visiting a kitten friend who she liked an awful lot, she was walking home by herself, sadly Skits wasn’t as fond of the little feline as Martha was so she was trotting alone on the sidewalk just enjoying the view thinking about dog things, especially, if she was going to arrive just right for dinner time. Except from one and other car passing by from time to time the street was empty as usual, though for some reason today an overwhelming calm was invading the ambiance and Martha with that strange sense animals have was very aware of it yet she decided not to think too much about it, another car passed by.

“Hey there boy!” Yelled a man from inside his car, ‘Just a kind man passing by’ Martha though for herself just as she answered the greeting.

“Nice to meet you!” She said with her usual cheerful tone, almost instantly the car just a little ahead of her stopped abruptly making the wheels squeal against the road, the head of the man poked out of the driver’s window almost instantly.

“Did you…Did you said anything?” 

This was an everyday thing for Martha, after all a talking dog isn’t something you expect to see every day, or at all, so as usual Martha just walked in front of the man still inside the car and sat in front of him, waging her tail.

“Yep, I said ‘Nice to meet you!’“ She said in some kind of melodic tone, one of the perks of being a talking dog was that Martha always got the attention of others one way or another, after the first surprise they usually were really nice with her and sometimes even gave her treats, this always made her adopted little brother kind of jealous since she was always the center of attention while he only gets to stand on the side waiting for the “show” to be over.

The man in the car opened the door of his vehicle as if he needed a better view of whatever he was witnessing at that moment, Martha just backed up from the door’s way and stared at the man for some seconds, he was sitting now with his legs out and staring directly at her with his hands together in front of his face, like trying to assimilate the situation, the constant stare was getting a little uncomfortable for the dog so she looked away for a moment directing her view down the road like trying to remind to herself about the way home.

“Ehm, I guess I will get go- Oh!” Out of nowhere the man grasped her around her chest then started to pat her around, the sudden grasp and examining was very uncomfortable for Martha, she wasn’t the kind of dog that enjoyed being grasped by strangers so as soon as she saw the chance she backed up from the man’s hands.  
“E-excuse me you shouldn’t be grabbing dogs you don’t know like tha-“ Martha was interrupted again, this time by the man’s voice.

“Well, you are real so I guess I’m not going crazy, or at least not completely. You…you really can talk?” Understanding the man’s confusion Martha went back to her kind tone.

“Yep, and I’m very good with tongue twisters as well!: A tidy tiger tied a tighter tie to tidy her tiny tail” 

“Incredible” Said the man with his mouth frowned and showing some kind of impression “Just incredible”

It didn’t took too long for the two of them to engage in a little chit chat, a talkative dog and a kind dog lover have the ease to do something like that.

“So who taught you to speak? Your mom? Your owner?”

“I kind of learned by myself”

“Really!?” The man leaned over impressed.

“Well you see one day Helen gave me alphabet soup and then I don’t really know what happened but I just began talking”

“I see, I guess I might try it with my dog, I wonder what things he has to say”

“You see it doesn’t works with every dog, one time we tried with Skits and he never said a thing, I guess it’s not on everyone” Martha kept mentioning the names of her loved ones as if the man already knew everything about them, yet the latter didn’t minded it that much and just tried to figure out if the mutt was either talking about a human or an animal. “Oh, also you said you have a dog, what’s his name?” Martha inquired genuinely interested while wagging her tail, if there’s a thing that she loved more than meeting new people it was meeting their dogs, among the lines she always though that the best way to know someone was to see what their dogs had to say about them, and also she couldn’t find any human that enjoyed raiding trash cans or chasing squirrels as much as dogs do, except for T.D who was an exception in most cases.

“Actually it’s a her, her name is Martha” 

“Really!? My name’s Martha too!” She yelled excited, the man just jiggled and answered in a demi sarcastic tone.

“Yeah I know, I noticed the dog tag” This comment made Martha instantly look down to her neck in a vague try to look at her collar.

“Oh right, I kinda forget about this thing sometimes” Said with an ashamed tone.

“Anyways, I was just going back home from the butchery, if you wanna meet her I can take you there”

Martha expressed her doubt almost instantly.

“I~ don’t know, I was just going home right now, it’s almost time for dinner~”

The man looked down the street for one second or two and then turned to Martha again.

“Do you live too far from here? My house is not too far, maybe I can take you there and get back to yours just in time with my car”  
Martha got tempted by the offer, but she still was a little worried about not getting back in time and make Helen worry.

“Also, maybe I can give you some steak, after all I bought a little too much for my dog”

Now Martha was fully convinced.

“All right!” She said just as she jumped in the car even before the man offered to let her in “But let’s not take too long, I don’t want to make Helen worry about me” said while peeking out on the driver’s seat.

The man just giggled and got in his car as Martha took a seat on the backseats, he started the car and the duo went down the street.  
30 minutes had passed already, Martha started to worry a little about not going home in time, she was feeling a little drowsy as well while she appreciated the landscape out of the window, she noticed that there were less trees than before on the side of the road and the place felt abandoned somehow, the man had put some music on the radio, he even let Martha pick the channel, since the man had the A/C on top cold she remained curled on the backseats. Even though she was starting to nod her head a little the worry was stronger so she got up and approached the man from between the front seats.

“Are we there yet” She said in a sleepy tone, the man didn’t even turned his head to answer.

“I… don’t know”

The answer made Martha wake up completely.

“Uh?” 

Just then she noticed that there was a map extended across the front passenger seat and the man’s legs.

“I think we might be a little lost…I’m so sorry, I moved here not so long ago and I thought I already knew the way back by memory, turns out I didn’t”

Martha noticed the man’s worried tone and felt a little sorry for him.

“It’s okay. But I think I should head back home by now, it’s starting to get late”

The man let out a sigh of defeat, but immediately recovered his happy tone.

“Okay, and to show you that I’m really sorry…” He leaned over and searched inside a bag in front of the car’s board, just by the smell Martha could tell instantly what he was about to take out and couldn’t help but wag her tail a little “Here” he said as he unwrapped a juicy piece of meat, Martha let out a little drool while he leaned to the back seats and placed the steak next to her.

“I-it’s okay if I have this much?” She said barely being able to contain her excitement, she was even tapping with her front paws.

“Be my guest” Said the man with a smile as he took a U turn on the highway.

Martha made the steak disappear in record time, she was really satisfied with the meal to the point that she even felt a great need to sleep, she went back to the corner where she was curled before, which was still warm, and let Morpheus grasp her between his arms.

Martha was having some trouble to sleep, suddenly she felt like she couldn’t breathe, she tried to wake up instantly but somehow she couldn’t, little by little she started to regain her senses, first she could hear a sloppy sound as if someone was squishing a piece of meat, she couldn’t describe it in other way, next she could feel and smell her surroundings, there was some kind of acid smell, it wasn’t intense but she could tell that it was close, her mouth felt stuffed and she still couldn’t breathe correctly, then she noticed, she was laying on a hard surface, this certainly wasn’t the back seat of the car, finally she was able to slowly open her eyes and once her vision got clear then horror and confusion invaded her mind, all she could see was a crotch going back and forth on her face, she could feel whatever was inside her mouth moving in and out barely giving her time to breathe, the sloppy sound was coming from her mouth being assaulted and she could feel a weird taste, a taste that she could only describe as salty and somehow fishy, she tried to struggle desperately but her body wouldn’t listen to her, at least not in the way she wanted to, and to make things worse she could tell that her legs were tied together, making her escape even less possible, running out of options she looked up to see who had her bounded like that, then she saw the same man from earlier, covered in sweat and completely nude, his expression was one of utter pleasure panting and letting out silent moans, as if he could feel Martha’s gaze he looked down almost instantly, his face just showed some kind of happiness.

“Hey! You are already awake” Said cheerfully

Much to Martha’s dismay he stopped humping her face right as he thrusted inside her muzzle, his penis was way inside her throat and the side of his crotch was squishing her nose, making breathing impossible.

“Oh, I guess you might be wondering why you can’t move. Let’s just say that I gave you a special medicine that made you go to sleep, it will take a while until you can stand up by yourself” The man leaned on the table resting one arm on the side while he scratched Martha’s belly with the other and directed his gaze to the other side of the room, even though he tried to stay still he couldn’t help but to move his hips a little enjoying the inside of Martha’s mouth, the dog was already running out of air and tried to squirm her way out of that torture but her body won’t respond, little by little the subtle humping started to get more intense until the man could clearly feel Martha struggling around his shaft, just then he looked down and saw her eyes wide open in horror as she runned out of air and felt like she was about to die “Oh, I’m so sorry” 

He said and then backed up and let his meat out of the pup’s mouth, Martha ,drugged as she was, took a deep and long breath followed by some intense panting, the man waited patiently for her to regain her breath as he stroked his meat next to her face. Martha couldn’t process the situation she was currently living in ‘What is this place? What was that man doing to my mouth? Was he trying to mate with me? But I don’t want to! I want to go home! I want to see Helen!’ among other thoughts crossed her mind, she could feel some tears forming on the corner of her eyes and her tongue sticking out of her mouth while she was barely able to retreat it inside.

“Well girl” The man interrupted her chaotic thinking making her go back to reality, to whatever she was living right now “Rest is over, time to put that cute mouth of yours back to work” He said as he grabbed her by her front paws, which were tied together with cord, and rolled her over her back, her head was hanging out a little out of the table so if it weren’t for the man’s quick reaction it could have ended up hanging out like a pendulum “Whoa, careful there, don’t what you to hurt your neck like that” he pushed her a little in the table and rested her head on one of his hands, just as he reached for her mouth with his other hand he heard some sounds coming out of it, at first it sounded like an almost silent sigh but as he got close to Martha’s mouth he could hear it more clearly, the dog was trying to talk.

“L…se..l-eas…sto…” 

Contrary to what she was expecting the man just stood up straight again with a tender expression on his face, he reached out for Martha’s belly and caressed it gently.

“Don’t worry girl, you will get used to it soon, but just this time I will be gentle, just for you” he said as he reached for her mouth once again, Martha tried to squirm but she was still very drugged, she could feel how the man’s fingers went between her teeth and pried her jaws open, exposing the inside of her mouth completely, then he directed his dick right inside, Martha watched with horror how it even had some pre-cum leaking on the tip, as soon as his penis rested gently inside the mutt’s mouth he let her jaw free from his grasp and instead rested his hand on Martha’s chin, grasping her head completely.

As promised he started to hump her mouth slowly, giving her enough time to breathe, his tip rubbing directly against her tongue, her breathes between trusts caressing his cock like silk, the sloppy sounds coming from her mouth and the gentle graze of her teeth around his shaft took him to heaven, he started to let out moans of pleasure as he trusted a little harder each time trying to keep himself from breaking his promise, his legs were shaking and he felt like he could barely stand anymore, he leaned over and let his weight rest on Martha’s body, his face resting between her hind legs drooling all over her belly.

“Oh…Oh god…Oh Martha…Your mouth…It…It’s heaven on earth!” He moaned as he let himself loose. Martha was in utter shock, she couldn’t understand a thing but she was well aware that whatever he was doing to her mouth it wasn’t right, she didn’t wanted him to keep going, she wanted this to stop immediately, but the time appeared to be eternal, her jaw was tired, her front teeth were sore and she had this salty flavor all around her mouth which she couldn’t help but to enjoy a little, suddenly the movement stopped, the man leaned back a little without taking his dick out of her mouth, suddenly something leaked inside, she didn’t knew what was happening, she tried to back out but all she could do was squirm a little, another squirt hit her tongue, now she was sure, whatever that was it was coming from that man’s ‘thing’, it appeared to be endless, it kept going and going and the man just let out a load moan as he moved around her mouth coating it completely much to her dismay, then it stopped, a gentle last squirt came out and the rest of that liquid leaked slowly against her tongue, the man gave some last trusts in her now well lubricated mouth, she tried to swallow as much of that liquid as she could but her efforts were futile and some of it leaked from the side of her mouth, reaching and entering her eye, it stinged, and made her close her eye immediately.

“Oh fuck…Jesus…Your mouth is as good as I thought it would, oh my dear Martha” The man said still resting on her, finally after some long seconds he stood up and took his dick out of her mouth, gently he rolled her on her side again, he was still fully erect and his dick was still throbbing, he pulled up Martha’s lip and gently caressed his cock against her left canine, then he took her head with both hands and looked directly at her face, she was a mess, a cum streak coming from her mouth to her right eye which remained closed, her left eye looking at him pleading for mercy, tears had wetted the corners of them, then he directed his hands to her muzzle again and opened it to appreciate his work, it was all gooey dripping cum everywhere like a cavern full of liquid stalactites slowly melting over her tongue and leaking between her beautiful white teeth, he couldn’t help but to insert his dick in again while he patted Martha on the head, she just gave a sad gaze looking up at him.

“You really look beautiful like this” His expression, authentic happiness.

After two or three gentle humps he pulled out once again with a cum and drool string stuck to his tip which broke and landed on Martha’s lower lip, carefully he moved Martha on the table resting her properly over it, he licked his thumb and gently cleaned the cum off Martha’s eye.

“Wait here sweety” He said as he put up some jeans that were laying on the floor “I will be back in a sec, don’t be nervous” he went upstairs as he buttoned up his pants, closing a little gate behind him, opened a door on top of the stairs, turned off the lights and abandoned the room, leaving Martha alone, surrounded by darkness. She didn’t knew why but the feeling of that liquid moving around her mouth really made her feel miserable, she tried to lick it all off and swallow it but her body was still moving slowly so the only thing she did was to make it leak out of her mouth, she laid there, feeling empty, watching as a little puddle formed from the liquid leaking out of her mouth ‘I wonder if Helen is worried about me, I would not forgive myself if I make her cry’ she though as the little puddle grew slowly, she stared at it until once again she felt her eyelids closing slowly, she didn’t struggled and just let the slumber take her away, hoping to wake up on her favorite chair just in time for dinner.


	2. Bad girls get punished.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martha is still trapped in that basement, but she is been a bad girl, and bad girls don't get good treatment in this house.

Martha woke up to the sound of the door opening upstairs, almost by reflex she looked down at the cum puddle next to her mouth, she licked her lips feeling the salty flavor of dried sperm and drool around them, just then she noticed that she could move almost normally and tried tugging her paws, still tied, the sudden sound of a switch and the blinding flash of the fluorescent lamp almost over her head reminded her about the one who was just going down the stairs, instinctively she started to tug her legs desperately, being unable to free herself from her ties she squirmed until she could raise her head, the man was opening the little gate on the stairs and calmly passing by it, it’s worth mentioning that he was fully dressed this time, Martha shrunk right where she was still in alert, the man was carrying several things on his arms, among them, two bowls and a big bottle.

“Hi!” He said on a gentle tone

As he was getting closer Martha hid her muzzle behind her front legs in any way she could, trying to not lose sight of the man, he giggled.

“Calm down girl, I’m not here to hurt you” He placed all the things in front of the table and reached for Martha, she quickly bit instinctively, at that moment she remembered how Helen had told her many times, especially since she learned how to talk, that she should never bite anyone because the consequences would be terrible, speak of the devil, the man quickly pulled his hand back just as he heard the ‘click’ of Martha’s teeth colliding in the air.

Martha looked back at the man’s face and instantly shrunk again, his eyes wide open and his jaw so clenched that the muscles were clearly noticeable at the sides of his head.

“Hey!” This voice was completely different from his usual tone, monstrous somehow, it ringed in Martha’s ears and made her start to whimper, she was never beat in her life but she clenched her eyes and tried to hide her face as if she was bracing to get a slap. Just as the echo stopped she could hear he man taking air and then exhaling as to calm himself down, his facial muscles relaxed and his expression was one of disappointment. “Come on girl, you shouldn’t be biting people like that. I will let it slip just this time because it’s your first day here, okay?”

Martha just stared at him in silence, still with her ears down, the man sighed and looked around the things he brought with him then raised his head to look at Martha and looked like he just remembered something.

“Oh right, I forgot to untie you yesterday, I’m so sorry it’s just that you left me all drained last night, I just fell asleep as soon as I touched my bed” Said joyfully as he untied Martha’s legs, just as her hind legs were freed Martha bolted off the table, she didn’t cared about her legs being a little numb from being immobilized for so long she knew damn well that she had to get out of there no matter what, but there was her first obstacle, the gate, it was the perfect height to be unreachable no matter how hard she tried to jump over it, and it being on the stairs didn’t helped at all, she tried to look for the lock but it was right near the top, out of her reach, just as she was about to look for another escape route she felt a pair of hands gently grabbing her by her sides.

“Atta girl, you aren’t going anywhere” He said while picking her up, Martha battled with the urge of biting frenetically turning her head to the man’s arms and squirming trying to get out of his grasp, her tail remained down, curved between her legs. The man carried her under his arm as if she were a gigantic twinkie and brought her back in front of the table where he put her down gently on the floor, this time Martha just shrunk in her place expecting the worst but much to her surprise the man took out a can of Granny’s alphabet soup and proceeded to serve it on a metallic dog bowl “It’s been long enough since you had dinner, you must be hungry, here” He pushed the bowl in front of Martha in an inviting manner, she stared at it suspiciously.

“There’s nothing sketchy in it, I promise…” They exchanged glances for some seconds “Okay let me take that for a sec” The man took the bowl with full confidence and proceeded to take a big and loud sip out of it “Oh damn this thing tastes like shit when it’s cold… Anyways, see? There’s nothing in it” He said as he put down the bowl in front of Martha, unbeknownst for him for the first time in her life Martha didn’t felt like eating, despite being hours since the last time she ate something solid she didn’t felt any hunger at all.

“Well then, take your time, in the meanwhile I will just leave your water bowl here as well” He said as he started to fill a similar bowl with water from a bottle. “And…” he searched inside a plastic bag he had brought and took out some dog toys, a rope with a ball, chewing toys, a ball and a rawhide bone “Man I had to look in several stores for this one, they only have the shitty ones over here” Martha was looking at the toys a little confused, she didn’t noticed that the man had gotten up until he started to move something big, it was covered with a blanket which he took off almost immediately to reveal a huge TV, he connected the power cord to the wall and then proceeded to lay the remote next to Martha who inadvertently had abandoned her defensive pose, upon noticing this the man just gave her a smile.

“I will be up in the meanwhile, if you need anything just press that button over there ‘kay?” He said as he pointed to a button on the floor next to the stairs, at this point Martha was more confused than scared, if this man wanted to hurt her then why did he went through the trouble of bringing her food, toys, a way to call him if she needed anything? and even a TV, she was truly surprised, without saying anything else he went through the gate while Martha was still lost in her thoughts and just like that left the room, the sound of the basement door closing made her get out of her trance and made her snap back into her current situation, no matter how good this may look at first glance, she was trapped, abducted, that man already did something really bad to her and there’s no way to tell that he isn’t capable of doing it again; and most importantly, she had to go back home with Helen, she remembered the man mentioned that a night had already passed, the basement had no windows only, air ducts, so there was no way for her to tell the time, just then she though ‘That’s right! The TV!’ she rushed to the remote the man had left on the floor, this one was different to the one at her house, the buttons were kind of smaller so it took a while for her to learn how to manipulate it properly but managed to do it in less than a minute, she pressed the power button and started changing channels until she finally reached what she was looking for, the news channel.

“…-live in the place of the crash, none of the passengers suffered any major injuries, the vehicles are currently being towed out of the highway to clear the way for the other drivers…”

‘They have to say it, they always do’ Rooted Martha for herself.

“ This was Ronald West for you live in Saltden City, now we go back to the studio with Samuel.”

“Thank you Ronald hope everyone is okay over there. It’s 10:36 am here in Saltden City, a bussy morning indeed…”

’10:36 am…’ Then the man was right, a day had already passed, Martha had a sudden feeling of emptiness in her stomach, she couldn’t tell if it was hunger or sorrow, she also reflected on something she didn’t paid attention to before ‘Saltden City…’ She never heard such a name in her life and without doubt it wasn’t anywhere near Wagstaff, she started to pant out of stress and her sides felt itchy for some reason, then she remembered ‘Yes, there’s no way this could fail, even if I’m in another city there’s no way I will get ignored’ she took a deep breath and braced herself as if she were to attack, and then she unleashed a mighty howl, an emergency howl, she hadn’t used it too many times before but it was something most dogs learned since their early years, or months; Martha waited and listened carefully… Silence, there was no response or noise of any kind besides the TV babbling in the background ‘Maybe the TV is too loud and they can’t hear me, that must be it’ Martha rushed for the remote once again, she tried to turn the TV off desperately but the remote kept slipping out of her paws, took her a while to notice that she was trembling, with this in mind she tried to hold it once again, this time carefully, success, now there was only one thing to do, again she took a deep breath but this time it got constantly cut off, she was nervous, she decided to take a moment to relax herself, she needed to do this right as it was her last chance of escaping this place anytime soon ‘It will be fine, they will hear me, I will be out of here in no time, yes, and that evil guy will get the punishment he deserves…’ once she felt more secure she braced once again, took a deep breath and let out a howl even louder than the one from before, kind of menacing even, it lasted some good seconds until she ran out of air, at that point she stopped and was hyperventilating but there was no time for panting, she had to hear as carefully as she could, even though she could feel her lungs suffering from the lack of air she closed her mouth shut and resisted, at least until she could hear the response of her canine brothers out there. She waited, and waited, and kept waiting, but the only response she got was dead silence, not even the wind responded to her desperation calls, this felt like a dagger on her chest, her throat felt dry and her eyes started leaking, she started shaking again but this time less violently.

“Am I…Really trapped in-ruff” her own bark cut out her words, she tried speaking again but only barks and whines would come out of her mouth, she realized that she hadn’t had any soup in a long time now, yesterday the only thing she got to eat was beef, and whatever that man filled her mouth with last night, but not soup, suddenly she regained a bit of hope ‘Yes, talking is my only hope now, it’s my only hope to escape this place’ with regained forces she decided to eat from the soup the man had served her before, at first she didn’t really felt like eating, it was strange even for her, but as soon as she took a sip from the soup she could barely keep herself from shoving her muzzle in the bowl, it’s like all the hunger she hadn’t felt in all day had gotten to her all of sudden, she got so much into her soup that for a moment she closed her eyes and forgot her current situation, she felt the warmth of her home, she felt that she was eating out of her own bowl, that in any moment Skits would come to eat next to her, she felt secure, just like that as soon as she ended her bowl of soup she refused to open her eyes and decided to lay down right where she was, to let the food coma take her on and remain in that illusion of her home, in a place where she was safe.

The sound of steps took Martha out of her dreams.

“H-Helen?”

She heard a giggle. 

“No, it’s just me, sorry”

“What time is it?” Martha was still half-asleep, not well aware of her surroundings, little by little she regained her senses as she stretched and the feeling of safety completely left her body all of sudden.

“It’s 4:20 PM, damn girl you really sleep a lot” Said the man with a jovial smile, on his hand he had a can of soup and a can opener “I was waiting for you to wake up in time for lunch but you overslept, so I thought it would be better to just wake you up so you don’t skip it” He proceeded to open the can of soup with total calm and poured it in the bowl “Here, bon appétit”

Martha decided that she would wait for the man to leave as she did the last time, but to her surprise he walked right next to her, took the TV remote and dropped on a couch, ‘When did that got in here!?’ Martha though, her surprise was evident.

“Impressive, ah? I can be quite sneaky sometimes”

‘Excellent, from all the things he had to be a sneaky one as well’ Though Martha as she started taking a few sips of her soup, then she stopped ‘Wait, why am I eating, I was supposed to wait for him to go’

“Is something wrong? Does it tastes weird?” Said the man with genuine concern.

“Oh, no it’s fine” Even Martha was confused with this sudden kind of trust she felt with him, it was weird considering that just a moment ago she was trying to bite him, suddenly a familiar tune came out of the TV.

“Yup, that’s the good one” Said the guy as he got comfortable on the couch. On the TV was Courageos Collie Carlo, for Martha it felt weird to watch a familiar face in a place like that, unconsciously she tried to take a sip from her soup but she ended up licking the bottom of the bowl, it was empty.

“W-what?” 

“Well, it looks like someone was hungry” the man said with a kind of mocking tone “Okay girl come here” he patted his thighs, Martha backed up “Come on girl, come here” His tone was slightly firmer, Martha knew that she didn’t had any other option, she walked slowly and carefully to him and watched him with her head down like expecting to get scolded, suddenly he grabbed her behind her forelegs and picked her up sitting her right next to him. “There we go!” he said remarkably happy as he hugged Martha with one arm, she struggled and squirmed to get out of his grasp but it was strong “Hey hey, don’t be like that Martha, you shouldn’t treat your owner like that” 

‘Owner?’

“You are not my owner! Helen is!” She yelled at top of her lungs without thinking, right after, she though how much of a bad idea it was to do that, she wasn’t brave enough to turn her head to face the man again but that fear faded out as soon as she heard a laugh, the man’s laugh, then instead of fear she went back to feeling anger. “What’s so funny!?”

The man calmed himself down in seconds, acting as if he hadn’t heard Martha, without losing his smile he talked.

“Look girl, as long as you are here, you are mine, if you escape you are still mine, no matter where you run to I will get you, because you are mine, and always were meant to be mine”

Martha was speechless, frightened.

“But if you really think I’m not your owner, then I guess I don’t have to feed you, at least not for free, and I doubt you have any money on you, do you?”

“We-we-well I-…”

“Unless”

“U-unless?...” The man’s hand moved like a viper slithering to Martha’s face and gently grabbing her jaw, before she knew it one of his fingers had slipped between her lips on the side of her mouth, gently caressing her molars.

“Unless, you pay me in other way” Just as he said that his thumb reached to the other side of Martha’s mouth and almost automatically her mouth opened unintentionally, she directed her horrified gaze to it right as the man moved his finger down her tongue, just as it reached her teeth she did a sudden move to get her mouth out of the man’s hold, she didn’t wanted that to happen again, just remembering that night was horrifying enough but the thought of living it again was even more terrible, interrupting her thinking the man grabbed her jaw once again, now his hold was rougher and he opened her mouth abruptly causing her some pain “You are gonna suck you want it or not girl, this is your only purpose now” he said between his teeth as he tried to shove his fully erect penis inside, Martha squirmed with all her energies, pushing away the man’s hands with her forepaws and managed to escape his grasp, she ran and hid under the table, the only place where she could hide under, the man sat there for a couple of seconds, gently stroked his dick and then stood up and put it back inside his pants.

“I see, you want to be a bad girl, uh?” His tone denoted anger, he started to walk around in the basement searching for something, Martha was on guard under the table, there was no place to run but she would try to stay away from him as long as she could, she heard some rumbling and for a moment lost sight of the man “You know what happens to bad girls!?” he yelled as he tried to reach for Martha from the side of the table, she ran for her life, but she could tell that the man was right behind her due to the sounds of his feet violently hitting against the floor, suddenly it stopped, just as the thought of turning around was arriving in Martha’s head she felt how he landed on her like a panther, catching her violently and dropping her on her side.

“Get off me!” she yelled as she fought to get off his grasp, she was about to bite his arm just as something whipped her face, she let out a loud yelp.

“Stop trying to bite me bitch or I will leave you here to starve! You hear me!” The man yelled with his fully angered tone, Martha knew for good that the only thing she could do now is stay still, nothing good would come out of struggling right now, he grabbed her forepaws harshly then he took a rope from his side, that was what had whipped her in the face before, and started to tie them together tightly rolling the rope around them many times.

“It-it hurts…” said Martha shyly.

“Should have thought about it before being a bad bitch, get on your feet” he still sounded angry and it was clear that he didn’t cared about Martha’s pain, he then rolled the rope over her head, rolled it a couple of times under her paws and knotted it up, leaving Martha’s upper side completely immobilized “Come here” his tone had softened a little, he carried Martha and left her on the table not so carefully.

“P-please, don’t do it again, please…” Martha’s voice was cracking, she was on the verge of tears as she begged.

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to get your mouth now”

“Uh? W-wha-…” The man moved Martha to the border, leaving her bottom on the air as he grasped it tightly.

“You have been a baaad girl, do you want to know what happens to bad girls?”

“W-wha are you- Eeek” Martha felt how the man raised her tail and gave a big lick to her butt, going from her vulva up to her anus, a shiver went down her spine as he introduced his tongue in it and gave it a full tour, she clenched her eyes and teeth, exposing her pearly whites out in anguish.

“This is, what happens to bad girls” he said as he moved his face away, Martha didn’t had time to say anything else as she felt a sudden pressure against her asshole, it wasn’t a tongue, nor a finger, it felt bigger.

“W-w-wait, no please, not there, please, no-…!” It made a tiny squishy long sound, as the one you can make by slowly clicking your tongue against the roof of your mouth, but the man couldn’t hear it, nor Martha did as an horrifying scream of pain had drowned that or any sound that could have been happening in that basement, a frightening scream of a woman that slowly faded into a dog yelp that kept going and going, between them you could hear the sound of a crotch slapping against a pair of big and squishy fur covered buttocks that kept getting tighter clenching in pain, her legs were moving with all the force she had left as her body squirmed with demonic movements fighting to escape this torture, but the man’s hold and her position were carefully planned to make any attempt futile.

“Please!, Please!, Get it out!, I beg you!, Use my mouth if you want but please!” her begs were answered with faster and rougher movements, her anus was in terrible pain, it felt as if someone had taken a red hot iron and had pressed it against her butt, her insides didn’t felt any better, she’s had several indigestions and stomach aches from eating out of the trash before, but none of them or all of them combined would ever compare to the torture she was going through in that very instant, every time she though the pain couldn’t get any worse the man fastened his movements worsening her suffering, at that point she was in so much pain that she stopped hearing her own screams, her throat stopped stinging from all the yelling, her vision went all white. As for the man, once again he was in heaven, that dog butt was so tight, without doubt it had never been used before, it was a virgin asshole and he was the first one to use it in a life time, and what a way to start, he could feel that butt loosening little by little with his brutal thrusts and if it weren’t for the constant yelling and yelping he would be enjoying the hell out of the slap sounds his crotch made against that juicy butt, oh that butt, it jiggled with every thrust as if it were made of gelatin, that dog really knew how to eat, maybe he would need to double the portions in order to keep that beautiful bottom as big and thick as it was, he wanted to bite it so bad but in his current position the best he could do is to squish the hell out of it with his hands. He could feel it, inside that warm, slippery and tight place he could feel his dick starting to throb, it was time, he used the rest of his forces to give some final yet brutal thrusts in that mauled hole, they were so strong that the table even started to move away almost making him abandon that little paradise, with the final thrust he finally released it, he released all his charge deep inside, it was so much that he could feel it expanding those guts and leaking around his cock, Martha was panting and sobbing heavily, her cries were those of a human.

“Why…Why…Why…” she kept weeping between her clenched teeth like a broken record, the man finally pulled out with a loud suction sound coming out of that ruined butt, his dick covered in cum and blood, Martha’s anus had ruptured, but that pain was lesser compared to the trauma she had just went through. The man could barely stand, he was drained once again, but still he wobbled to Martha’s front side still with his junk out.

“Come here” He said as if Martha could move at all, between being tied and drained from all her energies she wasn’t going anywhere in a while, he started to undo the knots and to free her form her bounds, the rope was really rough on her fur but it’s nothing that couldn’t get restored in no time, she was free but she still didn’t moved, she just stayed there looking at nothing, absent.

“Come on girl, don’t you want to get off?” The man carried Martha with his remaining strengths, Martha didn’t moved at all, she was as loose as a ragdoll, he put her on the floor and made her stand carefully, Martha could barely move, her legs trembled as they couldn’t stand her own weight, she tried to take a step but her legs gave in almost immediately, the man sighed, he put his now soft and loose dick inside his pants and carried Martha once again, he felt how his strength was leaving his body so he did a fast move and laid Martha carefully on the sofa, he seemed to space out for some seconds then turned around, grabbed an old rag and placed it under Martha’s butt, which was still leaking and bleeding “Rest up girl, it’s over, I will come back to check you later, ‘kay?” he said, Martha didn’t responded, she didn’t even turned her gaze to him, still wobbling he walked to the gate and went upstairs, closed the door behind him and just like that he was gone, but something was forgotten, the gate, he left it wide open, Martha looked at it, she sighed and did nothing else, she was tired, the only thing she wanted to do is sleep, sleep for as long as she could in order to escape from this hell in which she was abducted for a dumb piece of meat, one that lead to the start of this torment, she gently closed her eyes just as some tears peeked out, in that moment she could just utter one word, one name.

“Helen…”


End file.
